


Maintenance

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral, THEYRE SUCH FUCKING DORKS I HATE THEM THEYRE SO GOOD, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: Playing off the maintenance easter egg in the beginning of the game, post-E 2B and 9S decide to get a bit... experimental one day.





	Maintenance

"Ma'am, can you hear me?"

[ _Nines_.]

“Heh, couldn't help myself.” 9S smirked, standing by his powered-down partner in just a light shirt and boxers. “It's time for your regularly scheduled maintenance... But this time.” His voice lowered. “We're going to be a little more... thorough... You say you've been experiencing certain... issues?”

[Yes Nines. I've had a strange itch between my legs. I want you to take a look at it]

"Hmm..." He nodded knowingly. "I see. Well, let's start with a general nerve test, then work our way down?"

9S pulled up a chair and sat next to 2B lying still and silent on their little bed at camp. He still wasn't quite sure how to feel about what they were about to do, but 2B seemed eager enough so that was enough for him.

“First, I'm going to tap you on the arm... tell me if you feel it.”

[No] She teased. 9S smiled softly at the little ritual they had established since the day they met.

“No? Well maybe if I try your shoulder.”

[Still no]

“What if I move up here?” He shifted his hand up until his fingers brushed against her cheek.

[No]

“And how about this?” He whispered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers.

[No]

“What about...” He trailed his lips down her chin and gently nibbled the soft skin of her neck. “This?”

[No]

“Hmm... that's odd...” He pulled back and slid his hand down to her upper thigh. “What about this?”

[I think you might need to try someplace more... sensitive]

9S breath hitched in his throat as the words popped on the screen. “How much more?”

[As much as it takes]

He nodded and slowly trailed his fingers upward until they rested on her soft inner-thigh.

“How about now?”

[A little]

He pressed onward, slipping his fingers under her loose shorts.

“...Now?”

[A little more]

He took a deep breath and moved until he felt the seam of her panties.

“Wh-what abou—”

[Yes]

“O-oh.” He gasped. “Is... is it ok?”

[Yes]

“Can I...” He pressed his fingers a little further under them.

[Yes]

“Are you sure?”

[Nines]

"Sorry, I'm just making sure."

[I know. You're fine]

His heart fluttered then calmed and he slowly continued on until his fingers brushed against her folds.

“N-now?”

[Mmm...]

They've talked about this before. He knows she's consented and is clearly wishing him to continue. But the look of her lying still and lifeless beneath him, completely powerless to stop him if she so chooses makes him feel...

...guilty?

No... that wasn't quite right, was it?

[Nines?]

“Huh? Oh, sorry 2B.” He jumped and slid his hand back out.

[Is everything ok?]

“Yeah, yeah I'm just... I don't know. Worried, I guess.”

[About what?]

“I'm just... I don't want to hurt you.”

[You won't]

"I know, I just... first-time worries I guess."

[Do you want to stop?]

“No! ...No... I want this I just...” He sighed. “2B just please... promise me if I do anything, _anything_ that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me to stop. I know how you are sometimes with that... I just want you to enjoy this as much as I do.”

[Okay]

“Okay?”

[I promise]

“Thank you.” He sighed and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “Did you feel that?”

[Yes]

“Good.” His hands slid back down to the waistband of her shorts. His voice slowed and smoothed out as he tugged at the hem. “I might need to take these off to get a better reading.”

[Do it]

9S hummed and slid them down her legs, running his free fingers along her skin until he slipped them off and let them fall. He trailed his hands back upward until he molded them around her hips and paused.

A very familiar sensation had been growing between his legs since 2B first suggested they try this. But seeing her half-naked and waiting for him increased the feeling until it was no longer ignorable. He shifted his legs together and quickly pawed at his shorts.

“I... I might have to take your shirt off as well.”

[Okay]

He repeated the same motions with her shirt, sliding it up over her and making sure to never break contact with her for even a moment. He propped her up and pulled it over her head and ran his fingers through her hair to smooth it back down.

[Ahh]

"Okay... I'm going to... uh..." He gingerly placed one hand on her breast and then the other. "...give you an uh... an exam." He squeezed them lightly and felt along the soft silicone skin. His hands circled around and squeezed and pulled and pressed the area, leaving nothing untouched.

“H-how's that?”

[Wonderful]

“More?”

[Please]

“Okay.” He smiled and ran his hands further up and down her chest, widening his circles more and more as he studied the artificial musculature and skeleton hidden beneath her wonderfully soft and smooth outer covering. His hands traveled further and further away from her breasts and he closed his eyes just enough and took in the feelings of her body as he continued to explore it.

9S hands met hers and he intertwined their fingers and pressed her hands to his face.

“How's this?” He whispered.

[You're so warm]

“Ah hah. Yeah, I guess I am.” He hummed and brought her palm to his mouth and kissed it gently before nibbling and sucking on each of her fingers.

[Nines?]

“Oh! Was this too much?” He pulled back.

[No, it feels nice, it's just new. I like it]

“Really?”

[Yes]

“I'm glad... well there's more where that came from.” He laughed softly and continued.

He thoroughly explored her hands and forearms for the next few minutes then guided them down to the hem of his own shirt and hooked their fingers around the base. With a little bit of planning and adjustments, he managed to pull it up and over his head, still hanging on tightly to his partner's hands.

“How are you? Is everything ok still?”

[Yes, you're doing great, Nines.]

“Mmm, I'm glad... Now I'm going to...” He slowly lowered her hands to his pants and worked her fingers under the waistband.

[Go ahead]

They tugged his pants down until they fell to the floor, freeing his erection and making him shiver as it was exposed to the cool air. He slid her hand back up and ran it along his length. A hot pang ran through him and he let out an unflattering grunt as his hips jerked forward involuntarily.

9S shook his head and placed 2B's hands on her stomach and released them. He slid his hands to her hips and squeezed lightly and opened his mouth to speak.

[Lower] The screen flashed before he even had a chance to make a sound.

“Oh, uh. Are you sure?”

[You already had your hand down there]

“I know but like... you still... it was different.”

[I'm ready for anything]

“Heh... Okay. Here I go then.” His hand trailed down and cupped the space between her legs. He pressed a bit harder and felt a familiar wetness trickling out from between her folds. “Guess you weren't lying.” He poked his fingers in slightly and kept a close watch on her screen.

[More]. He obliged and pressed in further and further while his thumb slid upward and touched down on her clit.

[More]

He worked her as he had done many times before, though the lack of movement or reciprocation on her part was still unnerving despite the increasingly frequent messages almost demanding him to continue.

He was two fingers in feeling around every last inch of her when her body gave an involuntary shudder and relaxed. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes locked to her screen to see her typing almost complete nonsense.

“2B? Are you ok?”

[yy]

[ss]

[eys]

[s]

[eYs]

[Ys]

[Y]

[e]

[s]

9S couldn't help but laugh. “You had me worried for a second.”

[Good.]

[I mean. You w]

[ere good]

“Oh, thank you.” He blushed. “Do... do you want to rest for a bit, or was that enough?”

[I want you]

“Me? Like...”

[Inside me]

“Now?”

[Please]

“H-h-hold on.” He stuttered as he pulled out and fumbled over her until he sat lightly on her thighs with his dick just barely touching the space between her legs.

“Hey, 2B.” He murmured. “Before I go any further can I ask... why you wanna do this so much? Like

[I want to try something new]

[and]

[I want you to trust yourslf]

“Trust... myself?”

[Yes]

[You're still afraid of hurting me. I can tell. And I want you to know that you won't]

[You're kind and you're wonderful and you're observant and I want to do this for you]

“2B...”

[I want you to duck me]

[Duck?]

[Duck fuck]

[Dhksl]

[Shit]

[Just put your duck in me]

[…]

[goddamit]

“Oh my...” He snorted and bit back a laugh. “2B—”

[Shut up]

“Ahaha... ok ok hold on, just lemme... give me a second.” 9S took his cock in his hand and pressed it up against her. His other hand grasped her hand firmly to steady himself and help calm his frantic pulse.

“Are you ready?” He squeaked.

[Yes]

His breath hitched in his throat as he slowly began working himself inside. She felt just as she had before; hot and wet and molded just perfectly around him. It was good, so good and by the looks of the misspelled words of encouragement on her screen, it seemed like 2B agreed.

When he reached the hilt, he paused and let out a stiff breath. 2B's responses slowed and stopped and they waited silently for 9S to recover enough to move on.

“Ahh... 2B... are you ready for more?”

[Yes]

“Okay. Here goes.” He slid out and back in and out and in, slowly at first, very slowly while holding her firmly in his grip. His eyes were locked on the screen and he soon felt confident enough to pick up the pace.

“I'm just hah... gonna do this... for now... tell me when... you want more...”

[Ok a y]

…

[kk I S s]

He obeyed and leaned forward, pressing himself up against her and molding his lips against hers. He slid his tongue in her waiting mouth and explored it clumsily as he struggled to keep a good rhythm in that position.

[Bbreats]

“Wha..? Oh.”

[Bobbies]

“I got... this... hah...” He curled over and took one breast in his mouth and sucked gently. He licked around her nipples and softly nipped at the sensitive flesh.

The tension in his gut grew as he felt his climax approaching fast.

“Ah... 2B...” He leaned back and gripped her hips and picked up his pace. It hit him hard; his vision blurred and body doubled over as he let out a loud scream and buried his face right back in her breasts. He cried her name over and over as he kept going and used all his remaining willpower to keep his eyes locked on her screen.

It seemed as if she was close too, so he kept at it for as long as he could, pulling himself back up and pressing down on her abdomen to feel the tension rising in her body.

“N-not qui...te enough...” He panted, wiping sweat from his brow and quickly pulled out and in a flash spun around and shoved his tongue deep inside her.

[aa a aiEhhhh go oodo]

He explored every inch with his tongue while working her clit with his fingers.

[th]

[theer]

[!1!1!!]

“Heee?” He mumbled while pressing his tongue as hard as he could on a small sweet spot she's favored in the past.

[ys]

Instantly, her body tensed and spasmed and the text on her screen once again became incomprehensible garble. Her legs jerked and he nearly saw his life flash before his eyes as her thighs slammed against his head again and again. But he pushed through the pain and confusion and didn't let up until her body calmed and he could begin to understand some of the things that popped up on screen.

“How wazzat?” He mumbled, still tongue-deep in her.

[AMadinz sing]

“Heh.” He slid out of her and began kissing upward, licking her clit a few times and working his way up her body until he buried his face in the crook of her neck and sighed.

“Can I... unlock?”

[Yes]

“Okay... I want to hear... in person how it felt...”

The moment he reactivated her she let out a deafening moan as if she had stored every single sound she couldn't release and let them all out at once. 9S stumbled back as she arched her back and relaxed and lay panting on the messy sheets.

“2B A-are you ok?”

“Mmm...” She breathed, hazy eyes opening just a crack to look at him. Her messy hair framed her reddened cheeks quite nicely as she shifted around to get a better view.

“It was wonderful.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Hah... I'm glad.”

She hummed and grabbed his arm, pulling him back on her and into a solid kiss. He quickly melted into her and savored the reciprocation he greatly missed. She nibbled on his lip and slid her tongue up against his and ran her hands along his body until she gripped his ass tightly and pulled him even closer.

“Nines.” She whispered.

“Hm?”

“Your turn now.”

 


End file.
